In My Head
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: The first day of college following Emily. Just a quick little oneshot I wanted to write.


In My Head

**Hello, fellow Skins fan. Just thought I'd give a little insight onto what Emily was thinking that first day of college and what it was like. I can't seem to really find the episode, but I'll just have to use my memory so bear with me because I most likely will get a few parts wrong. Don't bust my balls, please. This is my first Noamily fan fiction. me.**

**No copyright intended. Naomily. Or any Skins cast belongs to **

BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm buzzed right in Emily's ear. She quickly rolled over and smashed the button to shut it off. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and she sat up, pushing the covers away from her and noticed Katie was already up and in the shower, she sighed. "Fucking hell." She looked through her closet and picked out a nice top and a leapord skirt. A matching bra and knickers that were blue. She examined her clothes and smiles as she picked up the bra. This year was going to be different. She was going to get out of her sisters shadow. She was going to dress sexy and not give a damn what her sister had to say about it. She checked the time and walked out of her unfortunately shared room and saw her little perv brother peeking in the key hole. She quickly stormed over to him and hit him over the head.

"Ow! Mom! Mom! Emily hit me!" He cried out as he held his blonde locks on the top of his head, she thought he intentionally made his messy hair like that, he looked like a complete mong she thought.

"Oops." She muttered. "Little perv!"

"I have a curiosity for a boy my age!" He kept his voice hushed because he didn't want his voice to carry downstairs so his mom could hear.

"I know it's you that's stealing the knickers. They better not be sticky when I find them either." She kicked him and he yelped out Ow. He ran away to his room, and Emily banged on the door.

"Hurry up, bitch! I'll be late to college!" She received no answer, she went over to the edge and yelled "Mom!"

"Who?"

"Mom!"

"Who?"

"It's me, Emily! Tell Katie to get out, I'll be la-"

"I gotta go, sweetheart! Have a good first day!" And the front door closed, Emily scowled and turned and saw Katie was out of the bathroom and walked in and looked at the mess of towels on the floor. She closed and locked the door, and stripped off down to her knickers, and turned on the water.

"Bitch. Took up all the hot water." She grabbed a towel and was going to give Katie a piece of her mind, she covered her chest and opened the door and saw James peeking through the key hole. "Ugh! Pervert!" She yelled and kicked him over and over. Not hard enough to actually hurt him, and she walked down the hall and into her room and drew in a breath and was going to yell at Katie.

"Hurry up. We'll be late." Katie muttered as she fixed her hair, and Emily could just stare in awe at her because Katie took her clothes. Katie was playing with her knickers on her arse.

"Jesus, Emily. Your knickers are splitting me in half." All Emily could do was shrug as she sat on the bed in just her towel and knickers and there was a honk outside. Katie strode over to the window and peeked out. "Oh he's here." She waved. "Be out in a minute, darling." She turned and looked at Emily, giving her a disgusted look. "Get ready, do your hair or we'll leave without you." Emily still said nothing and just got ready without a shower, she decided on something simple, black tights, some black shorts over it, a leapord spotted button up top, and a grey jumper over it. She grabbed her bag and followed her sister and James out of the house, suddenly he turned and looked at Emily.

"What about my lunch?" Emily shoved her own banana in his face. And she watched Katie get extra friendly with Danny. She examined his car. She stared at it and thought That's something a queer would drive. She giggled to herself at the thought, she slodged on and got in.

The ride to school was rather boring Emily had to try her hardest not to gag when Danny's hand was inside her skirt. She couldn't believe Katie would act like that in front of her. Finally the car stopped in front of the school and she raced to get out of there but her stupid fucking bloody bag was stuck.

"Oi. Emily, I think you should invest into getting more clothes like Katie." He muttered as she could almost feel his eyes burn two holes in her ass.

"Thanks. Bye, Danny." She muttered.

"Oi, wait. There's a party. You should come with Katie, the boys dig the twin thing."

"Can I get back to you on that?"

"Sure thing, babes." He said and gave a creepy laugh and put his spectacles over his eyes as two girls came up to him, Emily just walked away as quickly as she could. She soon found Katie bragging about how Danny was famous. She wasn't really paying attention and soon enough there's Katie's voice piercing her ears.

"Come on, Emily! You're always lagging behind me." Emily had to help herself not roll her eyes as everyones eye were on her, and she slowly followed her sister into Roundview. She saw a brunnette smoking a fag, and eye her up. She felt naked under that girls stare, and Emily just brushed it off as she sped up her pace and caught up to her sister. They met in the gymnasium for a meeting. They were sitting near the top and off to the side so Katie could scout out all the boys. And, that's when Emily saw her. That beautiful human being.

She was the one girl who ever really stood out to Emily Fitch. And, when she found out she was in the same college as her, her heart basically protruded through her chest. See, Emily Fitch was not one to ever come out of her shell, like her twin sister Katie Fitch. Wearing slutty clothes, talking to everyone who seemed a little worth her time, and being really bloody stuck up. Emily was quiet and she was too afraid to ever really talk to anyone outside of her family. And, when she did she always did or said something drastic. The one time in year 11 when she actually made a friend, she ended up snogging her. And, Katie found them assuming the worst. Emily spent the most of her summer vacation convincing and promising Katie she wasn't gay… The whole time she was convincing herself also. And, she damn near believed she wasn't gay that was until she saw her again. Emily thought she was going to go to a different college. That was then those thoughts flooded back to her. Katie spotted her also, she scoffed and muttered "Lezzer." Under her breath and then laughed like it was the funniest joke she ever told. But, Emily was too deep inside her mind as she stared at the girl. The way her blonde hair was perfectly tucked behind her ear. Her perfect blue eyes and the way they seemed to scorn right into her bloody soul. She shook her head, taking her out of the trance that beautiful girl set her in. Naomi Campbell wasn't supposed to make Emily Fitch all giddy inside. Katie would hate her for it. She would blow it up and completely freak out about it. She was still staring at Naomi and that's when she turned and looked right back at Emily. Oh god her eyes… Emily was sure she'd melt right into a puddle as her brown eyes connected right into Naomi's ocean blue eyes. Katie muttered something into Emily's ear about Naomi, Emily didn't even listen to her as she was much too into staring at Naomi. She didn't know when Naomi finally looked away from her and raised her hand. Emily thought that's when Naomi was going to reveal their secret. She didn't even realize what was going on until the whole class was laughing and she thought it was directed at her until she realized a sandy haired bloke was standing up pants down to his ankles. Emily gasped and laughed loudly and she couldn't believe her eyes. She laughed more when the blonde haired woman was running away. But it was all interrupted when the loudest fart she ever heard in her life confumed the area and all eyes turned to Doug, he had the loudspeaker and it was centred around his arse. The laughing died down as everyone stared in disbelief at him, and he was muttering his sorry's.

Emily and Katie's first class was Politics they were for some reason waiting outside the door, when Emily realized Katie was talking to Effy now. She waved when she was introduced Effy just nodded.

"Oh, look. It's the lezzer." Katie muttered, Naomi obviously didn't hear. She stood beside Effy and glared at Katie.

"Scuse Me." She said and Katie moved out of the way for Naomi and Katie then began her tirade.

"Fucking complete lezzer." that's when Naomi appeared again.

"Watch it, Katie. I might get confused and end up fucking you with my strap on." Naomi said nonchalantly. Emily stiffled her laughter and Naomi walked back into the room again.

"Like, I said. She tried to snog my sister last year, completely jumped you didn't she, Emily?" Katie turned towards Emily.

"Just leave it, Katie!"

"Whatever. We might as well get good seats because we're the only good looking people here. Sorry but true. Come on, Emily." Katie went into the classroom, and Emily was about to go inside when Effy stopped her.

"So." She started and Emily fixed her gaze on the brunette before her. "You're the doormat then, huh?" Emily just nodded. "Surprising. That you just put up with that." And with that Effy walked into the classroom. They all took their seats and the irish teacher looked like he really did not want to be there teaching. They had to introduce themselves and the first to go was Katie. She stood up and placed her hands on her sides and began confidently.

"I'm Katie Fitch and I've never not had a boyfriend since I was seven." She said proudly.

"Great for you." The teacher said lousily. "You." He pointed straight at Emily. She slowly stood up and played with the hem of her jumper.

"I'm Emily. I've never had a boyfriend." and she sat down, silently thanking god she found her voice.

"Sucks. You." It was Naomi's turn, and Emily couldn't help but to look at her bum when she stood up. She blushed slightly and Naomi began.

"I'm Naomi. I hate injustice. People tell lies about me." she sat down in her seat and looked back at Emily with a glare, and she could feel her heart drum against her chest, and the look quickly registered and Emily looked down as she felt like her heart was going to give way and stop beating all together.

The class and the rest of the day was remotely boring to Emily. She stole quick little glances at Naomi whenever she could. The day was over and Emily had to endear another ride with Katie's obnoxious boyfriend. They would kiss every stop light and stop sign. Emily finally just stared out the window and James beside her was trying to hide his stiffy as he watched Katie and Danny. Emily had to hide her chuckle as she found out, she muttered "Disgusting." Finally the car ride was over and she quickly ran into the house and dropped her bag on the floor. Emily didn't know if she would be able to endure going through another day with having Naomi there, glaring at her all the time. Emily grimaced at the thought. She rolled over in her bed as she thought about touching Naomi's perfect skin. And, hair. Emily was getting hot and bothered at the thought. 'We'll see what tomorrow holds.' Emily thought to herself and she closed her eyes, and sleep began to pull her away from the real world and into the dream world that was now filled with Naomi.

**That's it!**

**Hopefully, I didn't get too much of it wrong. **

**Don't kill me if you don't like it.**


End file.
